Electric Trap
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' "Lay a deadly trap with the Electric Trap! Our Conjurers have trapped a storm cloud into each of these sneaky towers. When an enemy walks or flies close enough, the tower springs up and fries it using the power of Electrickery!"'' ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Electric Trap is a defensive building with a twist: Similar to a Punch, it stays hidden and appears when a ground or air unit gets close. However, unlike a Trap, it does not have to be rearmed after being deployed. **The Electric Trap is unlocked at Stronghold level 7. **A major source of confusion regarding the Electric Trap is that while it has a range of 7, it has a trigger range of 6. The Electric Trap will not appear unless the enemy units come within its 6-tile trigger range. **Once the Electric Trap is revealed, it will stay visible and attack units out to its maximum range of 7 tiles until it is destroyed. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main advantage of the Electric Trap is that it is (hopefully) a surprise. Capitalize on that. A well-placed Electric Trap can wreak havoc on an attacker's offensive strategy. **Unfortunately, many players design their villages such that it has only as many 2x2 open spaces within its layout as it has Electric Traps (and possibly Huge Bombs) available, which makes it obvious where they are located. Instead, try to make sure that there are a few different places where Electric Traps could be lurking. *** A good strategy is to create "dummy" 2x2 open spaces to make the enemy think they know where your Electric Traps are. For example, you unlock 2 Electric Traps at Stronghold 7. You could create two empty 2x2 spaces in your base which are actually empty, while deploying your Electric Traps elsewhere, increasing the chances of surprising your opponent. **Be cautious when upgrading the Electric Trap, as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. ***Although a Electric Trap being upgraded loses the merit of being invisible, it still keeps the demerit of being unable to cause a no-spawn zone. **Make sure to place your Electric Trap in a space where Troops cannot be placed (an empty space no larger than 2x3), as unlike other defenses structures, Electric Traps do not expand your no-spawn zone, meaning that Troops can be placed directly on top of a Electric Trap. **Common around Crystal League, players put their Electric Traps beside an exposed Stronghold and gain some Trophies from unprepared snipers. *'Offensive Strategy' **Before attacking, look for obvious places where a Electric Trap might be located, and avoid them. Electric Traps will only activate when Troops come close to them. If one happens to trigger, keep in mind that it has a low range. If you cannot destroy it easily, avoid deploying more Troops near it if possible, as Electric Traps can deal high amounts of damage. **If you see a 2x2 empty square space surrounded by Walls, it is very likely that a Electric Trap has been placed there. Be aware that Electric Traps are only for Stronghold level 7+. If it is a Stronghold 6, it is most likely a Huge Bomb. **One Huge and a few Rangers can quite easily destroy a Electric Trap, as it has relatively low health. **Some people have free places inside Walls, but place a Electric Trap to deceive the enemy. **If you have the opportunity to observe a village prior to attacking, such as when planning a revenge, then watch the Villagers. They can reveal the location of Electric Traps by walking up to the "empty" spot where the Tesla is hidden and clapping. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Electric Traps undergo significant visual changes at levels 4, 7 and 8. **When initially constructed, the Electric Trap consists of a tall, slender wooden lattice structure with a wire coiled up one support. The top of the tower has a metal conducting rod protruding from it. On each side of the tower's base are what appear to be open trapdoors, evidence of the fact that it buries oneself under the ground until an enemy comes through. **The levels 2 and 3, Electric Traps gain additional metal conductors hanging down from the top of the tower, and a second wire coiled up the support on the opposite side of the tower. **The level 4 Electric Trap acquires its namesake Tesla coil at the top. At level 5, the metal conductor pieces turn golden yellow, and a third coil of wire appears on the front support. At level 6, the Tesla coil itself turns golden as well. **The level 7 Electric Trap replaces the Tesla coil with a set of massive horizontal bronze rings. The three smaller wire coils on the tower supports disappear and are replaced with a very thick coil of wire running up the front support. When it fires, the rings glow a steady blue. **The level 8 Electric Trap replaces the horizontal bronze rings with a set of transformer coils and is black with a yellow glow in the middle. More wires appear wrapped around the building, and zaps of electricity jump from the tower several times per minute. ---- *'Trivia' ** Electric Traps are not traps. Their aesthetics trick some into believing that they are traps, but they're actually permanent structures just like any other defensive building. **Bomb Spells cannot harm a Electric Trap if it has not yet been revealed. **Defense-targeting Troops (e.g. Huges) will not target a Tesla until it is revealed, even if all other defenses are destroyed. **The Electric Trap can have troops spawned on top of it if it's in a 3x3 square. Placing a troop into the spawn hole will cause the Electric Trap to pop up and start attacking. **Some players place their Electric Traps usually with traps near their exposed Stronghold to mock snipers or make them use most of their troops to prevent them from taking the loot lately. **When you are viewing your village, the Tesla will eject small sparks. **The level 7 Tesla has the same top piece as the level 7 Researching Center. **The Tesla will still create sparks even if it is being upgraded. **Like the Mortar, the Electric Trap can one-shot a same-level Ranger, e.g. a level 4 Electric Trap can one-shot a level 4 Ranger. However, this is not true for a Level 5 Ranger. **You can discover an opponent's Tesla when scouting if you see a villager tapping on a open 2*2 space.